Few More Minutes
by LidiAngel
Summary: Um quarto de um hospital; um amigo; e um fim. Alguns minutos a mais podem fazer muita diferença.


- Você vai ficar melhor! - o garoto à minha frente insistia. Era visível algumas lágrimas que escorriam por sua linda face. Parei de fitá-lo por uns instantes, focando o teto do pequeno quarto branco em que eu me encontrava.

- Não sei porque você se preocupa tanto comigo. – falei com dificuldade.

- Você é minha amiga e eu não quero te perder. – choramingou. Senti suas mãos mexerem em meus longos cabelos. E não pude evitar de sentir um calafrio percorrer meu corpo com apenas um simples toque seu.

Meus olhos pararam em sua face novamente. Em meu amigo de infância. Lembro-me perfeitamente de como nos conhecemos. Foi há anos atrás. Mas a cena vinha em minha mente como se tivesse sido ontem.

Não evitei um sorriso a ele ao relembrar do que ocorrera quando eu tinha dez anos. Você é apenas dois anos mais velho do que eu. Na época, tinha doze anos.

Recordo-me que você foi o único que se moveu. Que me salvou. Todos os outros apenas permaneceram perplexos ao verem o carro aproximar-se de mim em alta velocidade. Mas foi você, com doze anos, que surgiu de não sei aonde e se jogou contra mim, impedindo-me de ser atropelada.

Eu, toda inocente, boba e atrapalhada, não entendi o que você fizera. Tinha pensado que você não fora com a minha cara. Que queria comprar uma briga. Comecei a discutir com você.

As pessoas te elogiavam, impressionadas. E eu, apenas queria entender o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Precisei de uns cinco minutos para perceber o que você realmente fizera: me salvara. Meu destino era ser atropelada por aquele carro. Mas você o evitou.

Desde então, nos tornamos amigos. E a amizade durou até hoje. Eu tenho vinte anos. Você, vinte e dois.

Mas é claro que não era pra ser só isso.

Aos quinze anos, me vi apaixonada por você. Claro que não te contei. E não pretendia. Ainda não pretendo, pra falar a verdade.

Talvez estes sejam nossos últimos minutos juntos. E estou ciente disto. Você está? Aparentemente, sim.

- Ei, não se preocupe. – falei, minha voz fraca e trêmula. Com muito esforço, levei minha mão até a sua que tocava meus cabelos negros – Você já me salvou uma vez. E sou muito grata por isso. – eu sentia meus pulmões arderem cada vez que eu respirava.

O garoto nada disse, apenas despejou mais lágrimas, apertando de leve minha mão.  
- Não há nada que você possa fazer mais. – sorri com dificuldade, fitando seus olhos castanhos profundos. No momento, cheios de dor.

Por quê? Não há como evitar a morte.

- Obrigada por tudo. – encerrei, sentindo mais dores ao longo de meu corpo, que pioravam a cada segundo.

Eu tinha ouvido o que os médicos falaram quando pensaram que eu estava dormindo. "Tão jovem, mas tão doente. Infelizmente, não acho que vá durar mais de um dia..." murmurou um deles. Eu estava de olhos fechados apenas. Mas não foi o que eles pensaram. Minha cabeça estava ardendo demais naquele momento para que eu reagisse.

Sei que posso morrer a qualquer minuto. Sei que não há cura.

Nunca pensei que partiria aos vinte anos. Mas a vida é uma coisa imprevisível. E disso eu posso ter certeza.

Senti sua mão pressionar a minha um pouco mais forte. E isso fez com que minha atenção saísse do aparelho que apitava indicando as batidas de meu coração e parasse você.

- Tudo... vai ficar bem. – murmurou, tentando acalmar-se – Você vai melhorar. – falou em um tom mais baixo – Eu prometo.

- Não prometa coisas que estão além de seu alcance. – falei, tentando controlar minha respiração. Queria apertar mais um pouco sua mão. Mas não achei os movimentos.

- Tem... Uma coisa que eu queria falar para você. – disse, levantando-se da cadeira que o médico colocou para você, perto de minha cama.

Desde quando eu estava nesse hospital? Três dias, eu acho. Ou talvez mais. Não sei direito. Não consigo contar o tempo quando você está por perto. Felizmente, você esteve ao meu lado todos esses dias. Eu tentei uma cirurgia. Mas não deu certo. Agora estou em um "estado crítico" conforme os médicos. E, pelo que parece, não vou sobreviver muito tempo. Talvez eu não sobreviva mais de uma hora.

- Antes... - forcei-me para falar – Eu queria te pedir um favor. – vi mais duas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos enquanto você assentiu com a cabeça. – Diz para os meus pais que eu sinto muito. – tive que falar vagarosamente. A cada palavra, eu sentia como se meus pulmões fossem explodir. Mas eu tinha que terminar a frase.

Queria não ter brigado com meus pais há um ano atrás. Queria não ter te impedido quando você disse que ligaria para meus pais quando chegamos no hospital. Queria muitas coisas. Mas no momento, uma das coisas que eu mais queria era fazer as pazes com meus pais.

Outra coisa que eu queria era te dizer que eu te amo. Mas isso parece uma tarefa difícil. Mais três palavras pareciam ser muito. Cada vez que eu inalava o ar à minha volta exigia muito esforço.

- Eu aviso. – sussurrou, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair com a mão que não segurava a minha.

Me restringi apenas a dar um pequeno sorriso.

Comecei a sentir minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas. Mas não queria fechá-las. Porque sei que, se eu fizer isso, posso não ser mais capaz de abrí-las.

- O que eu queria te dizer. – tornou a dizer. – É que eu te amo. – e me abraçou desajeitadamente, tomando cuidado com todos os aparelhos que estavam ligados a mim. – Queria ser mais do que um amigo para você.

Poucas palavras. Mas que mexeram muito comigo.

Eu também te amo.

- Eu também. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Gastei todos os meus esforços. Minhas últimas palavras, provavelmente. Ouvi o aparelho que media meus batimentos cardíacos apitar de forma desregular.

Só havia dois motivos. Ou meu coração estava falhando porque eu acabara de ouvir o que eu mais queria ouvir desde os meus dezesseis anos, ou é o motivo mais lógico: eu não poderia aguentar mais muito tempo.

Minha respiração começou a ficar mais pesada também. Mas eu não liguei.

Vi você aproximar seu rosto do meu, cheio de lágrimas. E quando percebi, você me beijava.

E eu não poderia querer uma despedida melhor.

Fechei meus olhos.

O que ouvi então foi a máquina que estava conectado com meus batimentos cardíacos permanecer em um barulho constante. E a última coisa que ouvi, antes de meus pulmões falharem, foi você gritando "Socorro!" de uma forma dolorida.


End file.
